creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbrodnie OUN i UPA
Temat niechętnie poruszany, ale ze względu na angażowanie się Polski w sprawę Ukraińską powinno się mówić o nim, czyli o zbrodniach OUN i UPA (tym bardziej, że coraz bardziej są wobec Polski wysuwane roszczenia wobec m.in. Przemyśla). Podczas gdy Polska wysyła pomoc Ukrainie, tam się gloryfikuje przywódcę UPA – Stepana Banderę, mało tego nadając mu odznaczenia "bohatera narodowego". Tekst będzie dotyczyć głównie Wołynia i Małopolski Wschodniej, gdzie doszło do masowego ludobójstwa głównie Polaków. Metody stosowane przy zabijaniu uważam za wyjątkowo bestialskie (ciekawostka – niektóre z nich pojawiły się w filmie "Piła"). Wszystko to zaczęło się od tajnej dyrektywy: "Tajna dyrektywa UPA - "Piwnicz" z czerwca 1943'' "Powinniśmy przeprowadzić wielką akcję likwidacji polskiego elementu. Przy odejściu wojsk niemieckich należy wykorzystać ten dogodny moment dla zlikwidowania całej ludności męskiej w wieku od 16 do 60 lat. ... Tej walki nie możemy przegrać i za każdą cenę trzeba osłabić polskie siły. Leśne wsie oraz wioski położone obok leśnych masywów powinny zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi." Po Polakach na Kresach miał nie pozostać żaden ślad. Rozkaz OUN z 9 lutego 1944 roku 7. Likwidować ślady polskości a) Zniszczyć wszystkie ściany kościołów i innych polskich budynków kultowych, b) Zniszczyć drzewa przy zabudowaniach tak, aby nie pozostały nawet ślady, że tam kiedykolwiek ktoś żył, ale nie niszczyć drzew owocowych przy drogach, c) do 21 XI 1944 roku zniszczyć wszystkie polskie chaty, w których poprzednio mieszkali Polacy. Zwraca się uwagę raz jeszcze na to, że jeżeli cokolwiek polskiego pozostanie, to Polacy będą mieli pretensje do naszych ziem." Ludność Polski mordowano ze szczególnym okrucieństwem i w niewyobrażalny sposób w imię obiecanej Ukrainy. Przeprowadzane akcje antypolskie łączono często z określonymi rocznicami. Na przykład masowe mordy w nocy z 29 na 30 czerwca 1943 roku dokonano w drugą rocznicę proklamowania niepodległości Ukrainy we Lwowie. Masowe akcje przeciwko ludności polskiej w dniu 11 lipca 1943 roku przypadały natomiast na greckokatolickie święto Piotra i Pawła. Ta ostatnia akcja rozpoczęła się napadami na kościoły katolickie w czasie mszy św. w wielu wsiach polskich. Taktyka nacjonalistów ukraińskich stosowana podczas tych akcji była zawsze taka sama, a polegała ona na tym, że oddziały UPA otaczały daną miejscowość tak, aby nikt nie mógł z niej uciec. Następnie inne pododdziały wchodziły do wsi, zganiały Polaków na jedno miejsce, takie jak np. stodoła, budynek szkolny i tam dokonywały masowego mordu na zgromadzonej ludności cywilnej. Bandy UPA mordowały głównie mężczyzn w wieku 16-60 roku życia, ale także dzieci, kobiety i starców. Fragment wspomnienia Anotoniny i Stanisława Kubów: „Zaczął się mord na chutorach od domu Kurylczuka. W straszny sposób została wymordowana jego rodzina i tylko on sam się uratował. Jego trzyletniego synka nadziano na bagnet i mimo płaczu i krzyku dziecka śmiali się i wymachując bagnetem mówili, że to jest polski orzeł..." Jest to jedna z wielu tortur stosowanych przez UPA, łącznie znalazłem informację, że było ich ponad 350. "Pomysłowość" była oczywiście nagradzana. Przedstawiam Wam wybrane metody torturowania Polaków na Wołyniu: *''Okładanie ofiary dookoła słomą – snopem i jej podpalenie, czyniąc w ten sposób tzw. pochodnię Nerona.'' *''Wbijanie noża w plecy i pozostawienie go w ciele ofiary.'' *''Wbijanie niemowlęcia na widły i wrzucanie go w płomienie ognia.'' *''Wyrzynanie żyletkami skóry z twarzy.'' *''Wbijanie dębowych kołków pomiędzy żebra.'' *''Wieszanie na kolczastym drucie.'' *''Zdzieranie z ciała skóry i zalewanie rany atramentem oraz oblewanie jej wrzącą wodą.'' *''Zadawanie dzieciom tyle ciosów nożem, ile ofiara miała lat.'' *''Wycinanie na czole znaku krzyża w obrządku łacińskim.'' *''Wieszanie dzieci na drucie kolczastym.'' *''Stosowanie tzw. chińskiej tortury, tj. bicie po piętach żelaznym prętem.'' *''Wieszanie ofiary na drucie telefonicznym. Oznaczało to w umownym zbrodniczym słownictwie banderowskim – „robić telefon”.'' *''Odrzynanie głowy od tułowia piłą ciesielską.'' *''Rozbieranie ofiary do naga oraz nakazywanie tańczenia na lodzie i strzelanie po nogach, a rannych spychanie do przerębli pod lód.'' *''Wyrywanie obcęgami paznokci.'' *''Bicie kijami i drewnianymi pałkami po całym ciele.'' *''Przypalanie ofiary płomieniami świecy.'' *''Skrępowanie rąk i nóg drutem kolczastym, a na szyję zakładanie linki z pętlą – jak do wieszania, a koniec linki uwiązany na sztywno do skrępowanych na plecach rąk, tak, że najmniejszy ruch rękami zaciskał pętlę na szyi. Kiedy torturowany tracił przytomność, oprawcy oblewali go zimną wodą.'' *''Układanie ofiar rzędem twarzą do ziemi i dokonywanie zabójstwa strzałem w okolice serca.'' *''Wbijanie kilku i więcej gwoździ do czaszki głowy.'' *''Rozrywanie małych dzieci za nóżki i wrzucanie ich do studni.'' *''Rozcięcie ust kosą i włożenie kartki z ukraińskim napisem: „Będziesz miał Polskę od morza do morza".'' Nawet w obozach koncentracyjnych III Rzeszy Niemieckiej czy sowieckich Łagrach nie stosowano tak drastycznych metod tortur. Czemu o tym wspominam? Rozwój sytuacji na Ukrainie sprawia, że wraca się do gloryfikacji przywódcy UPA, pojawiają się roszczenia wobec Polski, Białorusi. Tymczasem nasi politycy klapki na oczach (zwłaszcza pan Kaczyński, który na Majdanie wykrzykiwał hasła UPA "Sława Ukrainie") i dalej wspierają pana Janukowycza, który chce znów nadać Banderze tytuł "bohatera narodowego". I tu można się zastanawiać, dlaczego Rosja interweniuje ws. swoich obywateli, zwłaszcza po masakrze w Odessie. "Z dominującym okrzykiem "Sława Ukrainu, herojam sława" (historyczne zawołanie ukraińskich nacjonalistów z UPA) oraz "Sława nacji, śmierć wrogom" masy kiboli i banderowców z Majdanu okrążyły Kulikowe Pole zmuszając zgromadzony tam tłum mieszkańców Odessy do ewakuacji i schronienia się w pobliskim budynku Centrali Związków Zawodowych wybudowanej za czasów ZSRR. Rowścieczona tłuszcza spaliła miasteczko namiotowe i otoczyła budynek, w którym schroniło się około 300 ludzi, mieszkańców miasta, kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci. Na filmach dostępnych w internecie widać jak młode członkinie skrajnej prawicy rozlewały benzynę do butelek po piwie i wódce robiąc koktajle Mołotowa, które ich koledzy zaczęli miotać w kierunku okien i drzwi budynku z agresywnymi okrzykami "Spalić Moskali!". Celowo podpalono główne wejście oraz pozostałe wyjścia, aby uniemożliwić zapędzonym do budynku wydostanie się. Jak wspomina Jurij Kaurow – jeden z okrążonych w budynku powstańców, ludzie próbujący uciec przed płomieniami przez okna byli ostrzeliwani z broni krótkiej, a tłum wył: "Płońcie Rosjanie!"." Wszystko, co opisałem, wydarzyło się naprawdę, i to nie jest ściema wciskana w słabych creepypastach. Nie ma tutaj Tails Dolla, Jeffa, Bena, spikselizowanej krwi. Mamy za to kawałek naszej historii, o której nie dowiemy się w szkołach, a jak wiadomo "Historia lubi się powtarzać". Nie mam na celu szerzenia anty-Ukraińskiej propagandy (mimo wszystko oceniajmy pojedyncze jednostki, a nie całą grupę ludzi przez pryzmat kilku idiotów). Chcę by nie tylko pamiętano o zbrodniach Hitlera i Stalina (o których niebawem też nikt nie będzie pamiętał dzięki kolejnym "reformom" – tak tak więcej religii mniej historii, nie mam nic do wiary, ale moim zdaniem najlepiej ją wyprowadzić do kościoła). Nie wstawiłem żadnych zdjęć – mimo iż to strona o tematyce strasznych historii, to niektóre z nich są naprawdę drastyczne. Każdy chętny je znajdzie wpisując w wyszukiwarkę "zbrodnie OUN UPA". "Naród, który nie szanuje swej przeszłości, nie zasługuje na szacunek" – Józef Piłsudzki Zródła: http://www.upadeknarodu. cba .pl/zbrodnie-upa.html http://dziennik.artystyczny-margines.pl/zbrodnie-upa-nacjonalistyczna-nienawisc/ http://www.ivrozbiorpolski.pl/index.php?page=135metod http://pl.uzbrojenie.wikia.com/wiki/Zbrodnia_w_Odessie Kategoria:Opowiadania